Akushi Kuroji
'Approval:' Have your character approved by sending a PM to an ephor with a link to your character page before you start missions. 'Appearance and Personality' A quiet if not introverted person Akushi is for the most part a kind person. Prefering to listen more than talk he prides himself in his ablity to observe both people and situations to use it or them to his and his allies needs. He can be a bit jerk and may come as blunt but he is a very open and honest person. Despite this he is very reluctant to fully trust new people and is wary of thoses he think could become a threat. He mostly thinks upon things objectivly as he can and base all actions on what he belives is best not only for him but for others involved with him. He still somehow supports a carfree attitude.Always one to pres an advantge Akushi can be very persuasive and cold when tyring to achive his goals. What he wears depends upon the situation but he can mostly be found in a ankle lenght black and prussian blue hooded trench coat. Wearing a loose fitting all black shirt underneath with black training pants with the bottom taped around his ankle and tucked into his ankle high boots. He has light golden eyes which seem to glow . Long dreadlocks with multiple colored bands in it. He has milk chocolate colored skin and sports a intricate tatto on his upper right shoulder going down to the middle of his bicep. 'Stats' (Total:0) ' '''Strength: 7 ' 'Speed: 7 ' 'Chakra Levels: 7 ' 'Chakra Control: 6 ' 'Endurance: 7 ' '''CP:55 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Dust Release ' '''Genin 2: Medical Ninjutsu ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Dust Release: Particle Bomb - The user fires a concentrated particle sphere. The attack creates a large explosion around the area it lands. Particle bombs attack on a molecular level disintegrating anything it hits. The basic version is a small explosion that can destroy the surface of whatever is hit. This attack is great for devastating large areas. (10 CP) # Wrathful Strike - The user channels chakra into a blade. A strike from this technique will sever the flesh around a wound from the victims chakra network. This prevents healing, both natural and jutsu based, for several hours after the attack is made. (10 Cp & 5 Cp Upkeep) # Chakra Scapel '''-The user creates a blade of chakra that can be used to strike opponents, however these blades do no visible damage to an opponent when struck. Instead they cut muscles internally, severed muscles can be fatal, in the case of attacking the heart, but often disable the opponent instead. Unfortunately these blades cannot be used to block an enemies attack.(10 Cp & 5Cp Upkeep) '''Equipment *(4 EP) Chakra Conducting Tanto *(3 EP) Ser of Kunai Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 0 ' MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded '''History and Story Born in a relatively isolated area outside of Konoha to a secretive clan, Akushi was raised as an only child .A fact he wasn't very bothered by. Growing up under the watchful eye of a distrustful clan and over protective parents he craved for something to catch his attetion. That thing would end up peeking his interest is the history of his clan and the reason why they were so secretive.He searched and looked for most of his early years before being warned that he wasn't strong enough nor high enough in his clan ranks to be privy to such knowledge. In hopes of finding out his clans secret he trained everday until he could no longer advance in strength on his own. With this thought in mind he traveled to Konoha in hopes that he could become a truly great man and to find out what his clan was hiding. He even hoped to one day bring his clan to the great village and to give them a better home.Category: Category:Character